


Slowdancing

by korydwen (melusinezar)



Category: If I Had Wings (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/korydwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote way too late in the night.</p>
<p>A dancefloor and a slowdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowdancing

Brad walked slowly between the bodies lazily moving on the dancefloor. When Julie saw him approaching, she untangled her arms from around Alex’s neck and backed away with a smile for Brad. Puzzlement was all over Alex’s face as he felt a new pair of arms, bigger and heavier, replace Julie’s. In a second he recognized Brad’s scent and he felt his cheeks warm.

 

« You don’t mind ? » Brad asked, nervousness heard in his low voice. Alex shook his head and put his hands on Brad’s hips.

 

They started to rock softly to the rythm of the music, at half-arm’s length. Brad couldn’t keep his eyes away from Alex’s face. It was always strange to know that he couldn’t see him and yet he felt like Alex’s surreal gaze was stripping him of all his shield and protection.

 

His whole body was slowly filling with this undefined sensation that he always felt whenever he was this close, this « alone » with Alex. A feeling of being bare, naked, raw, but not judged. His gaze caught a roll of hair falling in front of Alex’s eyes and without thinking, an extension of this strange feeling in his limbs, he grabbed it between two fingers and push it back in place, tucking it behind Alex’s ear, caressing his tempe and the shell of the ear with the tips of his fingers. Alex gasped silently and Brad felt the shiver reverberating in his fingers and arm. His hand moved up again next to Alex’s face and glided along his hairline, drawing mindlessly the contour of it.

 

« Kiss me » Alex voice said suddenly, sharp, breathy, like it got out before he could really think the words.

 

« What ? » replied Brad, stunned, his fingers still a ghost near Alex’s ear.

 

« Nothing » mumbled Alex, cheeks hot as he realized what he said. He grabbed Brad’s wandering hand but he didn’t lowered it. He just hold it next to his face, clenching his jaw, undecided if he could push it away or if he wanted to bring it closer.

 

Brad, dazed, leaned forward and Alex closed his eyes for a second when he felt his breath brushing on his lips. Brad’s other hand, the one around his neck, crooked a bit more and when Alex felt the graze of fingers on his neck hairline, he let himself fall forward slowly, until their mouth touched and he could take a full breath of Brad. After an unbalanced moment, he found his gravity back, letting Brad’s hand behind his head to be his steady point, while he brought the hand he was holding between their chest. It wasn’t a deep kiss, mostly a caress, a gentle discovery of eachother’s lips and the wonderful feeling of being together and close.


End file.
